Soley
by Nanomemes
Summary: Iori rents a cabin in the woods [COMPLETE]
1. I'll Drown

_He's alone._

_In his house up there._

_Far far away._

_He sleeps with his eyes open._

* * *

_Day three_.

Still on edge.

I haven't spoken a word to anyone since I got here. I open my mouth to eat, drink and breathe - that's it. It's weird not talking to anyone, but I've got nobody to talk to. I'm not gonna talk to myself... I'm not crazy or anything.

…

I don't particularly dislike it though… the silence, I mean.

It's not like I miss the Riot… I can live without him howling in my head. He was the one who got me into the mess in the first place.

And I definitely don't miss Orochi. That guy can go suck a fat one.

I guess, well… I guess, by comparison, this is nice.

The sound of rain on my windshield.

The faint squeaking noise of the wipers against the glass.

The smell of fresh, cold mist in the air.

The throaty rumble of the car… I turn off the ignition and the sound cuts out.

… _Yeah. This is nice… _

I pull off my seatbelt and exhale.

The breath fogs my window, so I roll down the glass pane. Some rain sprinkles into the car, but I'm not too concerned about it. It'll evaporate soon anyhow. Sometimes the cold is refreshing. It chills me down to the lungs. It's pleasant. It's calm. I'm alone.

_I've disappeared… I'm gone. _

Ahead, I watch the car's headlights flicker off. They had automatically turned on even though it was just early afternoon. Perhaps they're programmed to detect rain?

_Lots of technology… Can they track this thing?_

The road ahead is narrow and winding. Large pine trees have conquered this land. They've stood here for generations, spreading their canopies over the sky. I lean my arm against the windowsill and crane my neck to look out. Rain falls on my cheeks and I gaze over the undergrowth. All manner of ferns, moss and grasses have flourished there. Everything is damp and green and earthy and it smells nice. Above, the clouds are light gray.

_I should change cars again… I don't know who'll be looking for me. _

The methodical beating of a woodpecker echoes from somewhere. The low hooting of an owl comes from somewhere else.

_If it's Kagura… then… hm, I definitely should change cars._

I should get moving again.

I don't think anybody has been following me, but I'm not good at these things. I've been plotting my winding journey across the Swedish countryside with confusion in mind. Some days I chose small roads, ones that nobody traveled. Other days, days where I felt more paranoid, I chose long straight ones. I figured that if anyone was following me, I'd be able to spot them.

Not sure what I would've done if someone _had_ been following me…

Well, luckily I haven't spotted anybody yet.

I can't have anyone know where I'm staying.

Ah, yeah… I rented this cabin.

It's really out of the way. In the middle of nowhere. Apparently the closest town has fourteen people and is painfully isolated. They have a single satellite television that they share in the community centre. Otherwise there's no contact with the outside.

Perfect.

_Pathetic. _

Nobody can find me there.

_Coward._

It'll be safe.

_What a disgrace._

I switch on the ignition. I want to drive as much as possible while there's rain. People come out less in the rain. The fewer people who see me, the better.

_… I should get moving._

* * *

_Decided to do a stream of consciousness format. Warning btw, this fic is gonna be pretty strange. I wrote the entire thing last night from 12:00-4:00 am. _

Yag's in Sweden btw.

_^(OK, not everyone has read into my universe (nanoverse) and knows what 'Sweden' is supposed to mean. Right after Iori almost kills Kyo and Shingo during a KOF tourney, Ash steals his Magatama - stopping the Riot and stealing his flames. As a result, Iori loses his fireproofing and is on the run b/c anyone with powers can blow off his head. ie, Kyo and company can just set him on fire and he's done. He's run to Sweden because that was the soonest flight. This is where this fic picks up. Peace.)_


	2. Dance

_Remember, light your house on fire._

_Be quite, don't wake up the fear._

* * *

_Day 7_

I've been living here for three days now. The cabin is nice… I guess. It's pretty small, and kind of drafty. I've got a fireplace and a wood burning stove, but no flames and no lighter. I have to use matches. I'm really bad at fire-starting, I fail most of the time, but when I succeed I usually burn my fingers.

It feels so weird, like some fever dream. '_Iori Yagami burning himself on matches?'_ funny, but not really. It's the sad, pathetic kind of funny. Imagine, the man who could _blow shit up_ with nothing but a thought is now living in some little shack like a _fucking_ caveman, rubbing sticks togethe-

Ah. There we go.

The newspaper I've stuffed beneath the log catches fire. I toss the spent match into the fireplace with the rest of the wood. My fingers sting as the rough wood scrapes at one of my burns. I flinch, then sigh and sit back on my heels.

_What am I doing here?_

There are books on the shelves, but I can't read any of them. The town is not even worth visiting. Nobody comes out of their houses. There's a single convenience store attached to the gas station, I swear it was the size of my closet back in Florida. Maybe I'll drive down there and buy a pack of cards or something… fuck I don't know what to do with myself. I feel like I'm under house arrest.

_I don't belong here._

I exhale and fall backwards to lay flat. I stare listlessly up at the vaulted ceiling. The room is dark, and frankly I prefer it to the sickly fluorescent tubes that light this place. I've left the front door open to catch the sunset and a faint orange light falls on the table to my left. Somewhere behind that is the bed. I clench and unclench my fist, then dig my fingers into the hardwood floorboard. It makes a scraping noise as I pierce holes in the wood.

_I don't want to be here. _

I didn't eat anything today. For some reason I just didn't want to. I think I have two pounds of beef jerky in the car, and I love beef jerky… but I didn't even touch it. I just wasn't hungry when I woke up… and, well I just went outside and walked around. I mean, there is literally nothing else to do here.

_How long do I have to be here?_

I guess I should try and eat something. It's probably unhealthy to eat nothing… Maybe I'll just work out tomorrow. I'll run the path I walked today. Hope it doesn't rain.

* * *

_Sorry for short chapters. I'd rather separate these things via chapter instead of a line. I swear I'm not farming for Reviews (looking at u Jojo) don't. I'm srs. _

_All you guys who don't wanna read chaos, just don't continue. Shit gets weird._

_Peace_


	3. Kill the Clown

_His face, he painted_

_When he came out, no-one knew him._

* * *

I had a nightmare last night.

I thought they'd stop after Riot and Orochi left, but I guess not.

I don't remember what I dreamed about, but I woke up feeling unsettled.

I ate something, but it didn't help.

Well… anyways.

It's day 8.

I think I'm going stir-crazy.

I haven't spoken to another human being in eight days. Since I've arrived here I haven't done a single meaningful thing. I have no goal. I have no purpose. I'm just liv-... no, not 'living'... _surviving. _Just eating, drinking, sleeping.

_What's my purpose?_

I'm not confined to a room or anything, but no matter how far into the wilderness I go, I still feel trapped. I'm in the wildest, freest place on earth, but frankly I'd rather be in prison. At least, I dunno, I can start a fight in there. Maybe kickstart a cigarette economy and we can have our own version of Wall Street's trading floor. Shit, as long as there are people, I can do _something!_

_Do I have a purpose?_

The wind blows and trees creak around me as I walk the path I've tread for the past eight days. Each day I venture a little further, marking my route as I go. I'm not sure what I'm looking for, I just need to go. Just need to find something. I feel like a dead man walking. The sun shines down on me. I feel its warmth on my skin, but it doesn't affect me like it used to. I don't even know what I want. I'm just wild and restless.

_I need a purpose… a purpose..._

I've been carving increasingly strange things into the trees. Sometimes I pass a tree, and wonder what the fuck I was thinking when I had drawn that. To be honest, It's scaring me a little. I didn't know I was capable of stuff like that… I mean, sure. I've probably done the most fucked up shit out of anyone… ever, and I sure as hell ain't proud of it.

So why the hell did I draw it? Like hell, some of this shit is disturbing… is there someone else in these woods?

I don't know what's happening to me. Am I hallucinating?

_Maybe something in the water?_

Damn… I fucking hope there's something in the water… this shit is freaky.

* * *

_It was 3 am lol. Stop judging._

_Yag gets artistic :). Every heard of Art Therapy?_


	4. The Sun is Going Down

_I find my way to the sea._

_I run before it ends._

* * *

Day… 13?... no 14.

I found a pond.

When I looked at my reflection, I hardly recognized myself… I look really weird when I don't shave.

Well, no matter. There were a lot of large granite boulders on the pond's shore. I decided to dice them. After all, I had carved up pretty much all the trees I could find. I've also gotten pretty good at whittling… but that probably isn't a good thing.

The weird pictures I've been carving into trees? Well now they're sculptures… and they're everywhere. I've already decided I would stop carving them _many_ times… but I just do it unconsciously now. I caught myself sculpting faces in the tree stumps yesterday. They weren't portraits either, they looked like something out of a horror movie. I think I'm really fucked. I have no idea what's going on with me.

_Probably from the nightmares… _

I feel bad for whoever rents this cabin next. Like hell, these woods are looking like a macabre museum.

… I mean I guess it's not all bad.

Recently I feel like it's been getting easier and easier to slice into stuff. Before I had to put in a fair bit of effort and concentration to cut something. Like, it's not that easy making your aura razor sharp.

But practice makes perfect, right? Back in Florida I don't practice the Yasakani arts quite so much. I remember how much effort it took me to even cut into a lampstand... but here… ha, I pretty much walk out of my front door in the morning ready to carve shit up. Nowadays I'm just sawing through boulders like it's melted butter.

I mean, it's stupid. I'm literally just making gravel… but there's nothing else to do here. I have time to kill. Guess I'll get started on the boulders… and actually destroy it, not make something horrible this time.

_Time to kill… How much time do I need to kill? _

Wonder what everyone else is doing about now…

Kagura is most likely… I don't even know what she normally does, actually…

And Kyo?

…

Something cold grips my heart.

...

I'd rather not think about him.

* * *

_Gay 100 _

_New nightmare for yalls, Yag with stubble hehe._

_The stuff at the top are song lyrics. I listened to this album by Icelandic artist 'Soley' while I wrote this. Check her out. Chapter titles are the names of the songs. I liked the asthetic of the music. It's my go-to when I'm writing uncomfortable, sad stuff._

_lol, maybe the music made me write weirder stuff than ususal._

_whatever tho. check her out. Entire album in on yootube._


	5. Bad Dream

_I tried to run fast_

_But the grass was holding me down_

* * *

I didn't sleep last night.

I kept seeing faces in the ceiling.

They're all bloated.

Nostrils, teeth, eyes… all mixed up too.

I was shaking when I got up this morning. I'm still shaking now. My hands tremble if I don't hang on to something, so I'm holding the guardrail to the steps leading down from the cabin. I look over the small clearing that leads into the forest beyond.

God damn.

I've done a fucking number on this property.

Fucking scary shit, everywhere.

Those century old trees are leering at me. Lots are faces. Some are people I halfway recognize, others are the ones that kept me awake last night. It's like they're laughing at me. I-I… what the fuck is wrong with me?! Why the hell did I do this? Am I possessed?

"HA!"

I actually jumped at the sound of my own voice. I slowly sit down on the steps and cover my mouth with my hand, muffling my own voice.

"Oh Fuck. Oh shit. What the Fuck."

How long has it been since I've made a noise? I don't even remember… How long have I been here, carving my nightmares into the trees? How far do the carvings go? All the way to the pond?

"T-The Pond… Pon-d. P, O, N, D. _Estanque, _池"

My voice sounds foreign and dusty. It's been a long fucking time since I used it. I don't even know what day it is, and I'm not too sure I want to know. All I'm sure of is I've grown a full fucking beard in the time I've been here.

What am I doing here.

Why did I even come?

I… I came here to escape death. Kyo and his friends, they're hunting me… yeah.

Yeah.

_You pathetic piece of shit. _

I don't want to die.

_You toothless dog!_

But… this isn't living either…

_You're a disgrace!_

Ah… since when did I start walking?

* * *

_nutter._

_Full beard Iori... envision that!_


	6. Pretty Face

_Tonight I will take your life_

_and throw it far away_

* * *

I killed a deer today.

I was at the pond, carving the stone, when I heard it approach.

I charged it like a man possessed. There wasn't anything in my mind when I attacked it. It was like I acted on instinct alone. I hadn't even fully realized what I'd done until I was covered in blood, and skinning the thing.

I was a little confused though.

I mean, I'm pretty fast - for a person.

But hell if I'm going to catch a deer on foot! I didn't even surprise attack it. I fucking chased the thing down and sliced it's head off before it reached the treeline. I've got no idea how I did it.

Maybe crazy me is faster? I don't really know. Riot isn't here, that's for sure.

But I guess I'll eat venison tonight. I'll give the granola bars a rest.

* * *

_Red meat Yag._

_:o _

_roast me on discord for this. I've prepared myself._


	7. Theatre Island

_I had to fight with the trees_

_that were reading my thoughts_

_out of my head_

* * *

The faces aren't just laughing anymore. They're talking too.

They mostly talk gibberish. I'm not sure if it's my imagination or not.

Well, one of the faces is called Larry. I recognize him 'cause his left eye is up on his forehead. He likes to talk about cats. All he talks about is cats - or at least everything I understand seems to be about cats. Sometimes I try to start a conversation, but he just behaves as if he can't hear me. Pretty annoying actually.

There are some other faces, but I didn't get their names yet. Besides, I have an inkling that they aren't actually real. Probably some product of my imagination.

I've been pretty lethargic lately. Today I decided to stay inside. It was pretty hot, so I dressed minimally. I still wore my boxers, cause I don't really like the feeling of my junk swinging in the wind. Also, that's the last place I want bug bites.

I haven't shaved at all, and the townspeople are starting to think I'm a crazy person. Honestly they might be right. Whatever. I just stop by the gas-station every couple of days and buy whatever is on the shelves. I don't speak Swedish so I don't talk to anyone.

One guy - I think he's probably the self-appointed sheriff of town - thought it'd be smart to sic his bloodhound on me.

I thought I'd be scared. I mean, normally I'd never confront an attack dog without my flames. But actually it wasn't a big deal at all. I decided that I wanted it dead… and I just sorta… moved.

It was like back then, with the deer. I was shocked by how quickly it was over. I don't think I've ever moved that quickly in my life. That - frankly ridiculous - speed had left both myself and Mr. Sheriff surprised. It took only a split second, and I had gutted the thing right before his eyes. His expression was hilarious!

Well, the dog wasn't that hilarious. I don't really like to kill dogs… well I don't like to kill anything in general. That dog reminded me of Mary's dog, back when I lived in SouthTown. I had to kill it because Chizuru told me to…

Huh… Wonder what's up with Chizuru. Is she holding that seal okay?

I'd hate to have Orochi ruin-...

_Hold the fuck up. _

Orochi! That's right! The girly-haired fuckboy stole my Magatama… so the seal must be weakened. It's already been… how long since I've lost it? The seal could break at any moment… It's a miracle it's lasted so long.

_What the hell is she gonna do if Orochi breaks out and I'm not there?_

All three bloodlines must be there to fight Orochi, so… _shit! I need to get the Magatama back. I can't just sit here. I've gotta go._

But then again… if I go looking for the Magatama, won't everyone be out for my head? I'll die the moment I step back into the world. It's not like I have anything to gain personally from it either. If I regain my Magatama, my life goes right back on countdown.

_Why risk death, just so I can die early?_

Will Chizuru be alright?

I don't know.

I'm no longer strong enough to do anything about it, so I cast the thought away. A cripple has no right to play in the monster's arena. It's their problem now. I'm out.

_Fuck. Fuck. Fuck… _

Dishonorably discharged as result of injury.

_You're gonna abandon them? You're gonna betray them? You know they need you, you asshole. You're just gonna leave them hanging, huh?_

I can't fight anymore. Of course I can't help.

_You might as well go kill them yourself. Chizuru and Kyo… they'll fight Orochi, with or without your help. But they cannot win without you. You know that._

I'm not strong enough.

_You selfish piece of shit. You've killed so many, are you afraid to die? There's nobody on earth who deserves it more than you do._

I lean back into the wooden rocking chair and close my eyes. The hardwood presses into the back of my skull, but by now I'm used to it. I've become accustomed to life here… in this quiet cabin in the woods.

_Go. Get off your ass and go. _

I hope Kyo's alive. I'd like to go back to Japan.

_You can't stay here._

I'd like to go anywhere…

_Get out!_

I wish I could leave.

* * *

_Enter Larry. Best OC._

_Just don't ask questions._

_:s_


	8. About Your Funeral

_We made you a song_

_It was about your funeral_

* * *

"Here?... hmm. Are you sure?"

"A Source… but that is irrelevant. The reward money is large enough that it is worth checking every corner of the globe until we find him."

"Fiine, fine. Well whatever. I really hope he's here. I look forward to stringing out his intestines."

"We need his head, Chat. Don't get carried away. Our employer was very clear about that. We are to follow her instructions, as she will pay most of the reward money personally."

"You mean that bitchy Jap lady? Hahaha. Whatever, I don't give two shits about her. I'm gonna make this brat suffer for making us search so long… We can put together the pieces afterwards. I can make him recognizable."

The large, cloaked man sighed as he led his shorter companion into the small Swedish town. There was a tip-off from the local sheriff that there was a crazy red-haired man living in the woods here. Apparently he had used something that sounded very similar to Yasakani martial arts. The former-Hizoku assassins were here, competing for the incredibly generous bounty on 'Iori Yagami's head.

"Let's find the Sheriff. He will lead us to the correct place."

"Hah… if it's not Yagami, I'm gonna kill the Sheriff for wasting our time."

* * *

_Phew. A short break from crazy :)_

_Btw, these guys are minor characters from Hizoku. That's Duo Lon's group. They look ultra weird in the Wiki. Like frig lol. Anyways, they didn't even show up the Fanfiction 'Characters' section so I guess they're pretty minor._

_Back to crazy. Onwards!_


	9. Smashed Birds

_I walked the road when I realized my death_

_The road had notes about pity_

* * *

Another lethargic day.

Another lethargic night.

Day, night, day, night.

I stopped counting a long while ago. I've stopped doing a lot of things. From the moment I wake up, I'm on autopilot. This morning I woke up, ran my path, carved a few stones, chopped a few trees, went to the pond… etc. My recent hobby these past few days was catching birds. I've been using them to experiment with instinct's speed, and frankly it's become quite deadly… at least to the local wildlife.

At this point I've probably decimated the pigeon population. I think I killed a ton of deer too, I don't remember how many.

_Hah._

Well. I suppose it shouldn't matter in the grand scheme of things. I've already done some seriously fucked things to this little patch of woods. I swear that pond is starting to look a bit murky from all the shit I've been throwing into it. It's starting to smell and I've stopped swimming in it.

Pretty much all the trees are carved up by now. Some of them I had cut into too deeply, and they're starting to die. It's a little sad seeing them slowly wither away. They've all got weird carvings in them, so I never look to closely. I try to glance over them as much as possible.

At least I can say I'm a pretty good sculptor at this point. Maybe when the landlord comes to check on the house, he can turn this place into some sort of tourist attraction… that is - if he doesn't burn the place down first, 'cause I sure as hell would.

_What do you think, Larry? _

He doesn't answer me. I put his little sculpture back down on the kitchen table and prop my bare feet up to catch the warmth from the flickering fireplace. I turn my head to look out the open front door.

It's evening. The stars are out and the insects are chittering their evening song. I tip my chair back on two legs and stare at my friends in the ceiling. Their faces melt in and out of each other. I've learned more of their names now. Besides for Larry, there's Cecile - she's the violent one, constantly talks about alcohol. Then there's Johnny. He never says anything… then there's-

"Yaa-gaa-mii~"

Oh shit! Have they finally acknowledged me? Damn, I'm excited. I've been trying to hold a conversation with these stuck up bitches for so long that-

_Eeh?!_

I can't even finish my thought. Instinct seems to just move on his own nowadays. He's decided to dive me to the ground and I ended up skinned my elbows on the rough-hewn hardwood. I swear the impact rattled my brain. I quickly roll into a crouch. By the time I stand back up, I'm cross-eyed.

"Chat… he dodged that strike. Prepare for battle."

"What?! Are you kidding? I managed to miss this hobo-lookin' creep?"

_Ah. Assassins?_

Yeah. Assassins.

It wasn't until afterwards that the reality of the situation fully dawned upon me. In the heat of the moment, the thought that I was in any serious danger never even crossed my mind. Maybe it's because I've spent so long living in some half-awake state that I wasn't even sure if anything was real anymore… Actually I'm pretty sure I thought they were just my imagination. The big guy had the most misshapen head I've ever seen on a person. Then the small guy had hands bigger than his entire torso. They were the first real people I've seen in weeks - besides for the few townsfolk who avoid me like the plague.

Frankly, I felt like I was dreaming the entire time.

... _yeah... a dream?_

I flinch away just as something zips past my nose. There's an invisible line there, razor thin, razor sharp… I stop to stare at it. It's not wire, it's a thread of chi. I wonder who's is sharper, mine or the big-hand-kid.

_Hm… that's new._

I reach out to touch it. The thread snaps with a satisfying twang. Mine was sharper after all. The little man makes a surprised noise and I hear him take a hesitant step back.

I don't blame him. A few weeks ago, I was among the most fearsome fighters on the planet. After Iceland, NESTS had sent all their best assassins after me. I think at that point they knew I'd be fighting them long-term, instead of just to get Kusanagi out, so they really wanted me out of their hair.

The assassins came in droves. Sometimes solo. Sometimes teams. They blew up my car, they trashed my neighborhood…

I took no prisoners.

Not like I ever have. I'm not in the business of sparing people. That's Kyo's thing.

"Aagh, annoying… You've still got some fight left in you, huh? But you know, a Yagami without a flames is like a dog without teeth. It's time to die."

The little guy shoots something else at me. I don't need to think to dodge it. I just moved autonomously. I lunge at him as the kitchen table explodes behind me. My head turns a few inches to avoid a piece of wooden shrapn-… _hang on, that's Larry!_

"Chat, be careful. He's-"

I watch it happen in slow motion. It's me moving, but it feels foreign, like a certain part of me had been sleeping for a long, long time. Suppressed and locked away… but only now was awakening to take its rightful place.

_Battle Instinct!_

I had always had it. That small voice that instructed me when the bullets were flying… but back then I needed to listen to it and try to follow it's instructions. Now… now it just behaves directly. I watch myself move with a strange sort of detachment. I'm actually quite proud of the flawless technique. I guess this was the reason dad pounded my martial arts forms into me - so I never had to think about it. To this day I can do my lessons in my sleep.

_What a trip it is though. Fuck! It feels really fucking good._

Adrenaline rushes through me like an opiate, like a shot of cocaine. It throws off the last vestiges of lethargy and I'm almost startled back into existence. I'm awake. I'm alert. I feel my blood pumping through my veins. I feel the pressure of the floor on the soles of my feet. The cool air fills my lungs. I focus.

I'm alive.

_Sweet heavens, I'm alive._

I'm so fucking happy.

The little man is still hesitant. I guess he's being wary, but that just won't do. Not with me. Kyo knows how to fight me - you go all the way in, balls to the wall. No mistakes. No hesitation. Be perfect and you just might survive. Be more than perfect and you beat me into the ground. If you want me dead, you better be prepared to die as well. Don't take this toothless dog lightly…

… _this guy is already dead. Pathetic._

What was his name? '_Chat'?_ Whatever, it's not like I need to know it. He raises his arms briefly to shoot razor blades at me. They glow with a strange green light, and zoom around, making several passes before clattering to the ground. I threaded my way around them. Instinct smelled the danger and moved accordingly… I could get used to this.

_There_.

An opening, right beneath the armpit. He was too slow to lower his arms after that attack. His companion sees the error. He opens his mouth to warn the little man.

_Too late._

In a moment I've stabbed into him, effortlessly crunching through the ribcage. I can still recall the mushy texture of his lungs as I plunged my arm, elbow deep, into his chest cavity. He dies with a whimper and I smell blood. I fling his corpse away and immediately fly at the larger assassin.

He was prepared with a long set of long knives. He attempts to defend himself with them. Too bad. There was no way he could've known I've spent the last… month? Carving boulders with my bare hands. A quarter centimetre of steel is nothing.

His knives fall to the ground in pieces. I've aimed for his eyes.

They're round and bouncy in my hand.

He falls to the floor beside me. Dead.

Guess I hit the brain.

I shrug and toss the eyes out my open front door before turning around and stepping over the big guy. The place got pretty messed up, but my rocking chair is still intact. The blast had knocked it over.

I nudge the hands kid's body out of the way as I pull the rocker up to the fireplace. As I rock back and forth, I realize I'm splashing through a little pool of blood. It smells metallic, and looks like it's gonna seep into the wood and stain... but I don't feel like mopping right now.

I'll leave it for the landlord.

Because tomorrow morning I'm leaving. I don't need to hide anymore.

I haven't got my flames… but I can still fight.

Anyone who comes after me will die. Just like the old days.

I close my eyes and chuckle to myself.

Before long, I'm howling in laughter.

* * *

_RIP Larry._

_At this point Yag can't even blame being crazy on his frickin demon posession. He's nuts all on his own._

_So, I was reading the wiki a while back, and they said flameless Iori: '__With this in mind, it is assumed that Iori without his flames or his clan's curse hindering him, his true fighting instinct is unleashed and can be easily sensed by others (as noted by Takuma).__' _

_kinda playing off that^ I don't care if it doesn't make sense I'm still tryna figure it out._

_I always have retcon powers... until I forget I wrote this and realize I shot myself in the foot about something._

_Worldbuilding 100_


	10. And Leave

_And look at me now_

_This is the last time_

_You'll see me_

_I'm going._

* * *

"Who is this… how do you have my private number!"

Chizuru Kagura was livid.

This past two months have been hellish for her. Without the help of her mirror, her deals were falling through. People were suing her. Heidern was hounding her. Orochi was seeping out of her basement… everything was going to shit.

And her most powerful allies - they were more like unpaid employees, actually - were out of commission. Kyo had spent a month in the hospital and was less than willing to give her a helping hand. He had a plethora of his own problems to take care of, and besides, he always asked too many questions to do the things she needed. That was what Iori was for… and _he_ had dropped off the face of the earth. If Chizuru needed anybody, she needed him, and she couldn't find him.

Well, she didn't need _him_ persay. She needed his power. After a lot of searching, she had put a bounty on his head, hoping _somebody_ would find him and report to her. She realized there was the real possibility an assassin might kill him… but if a mere assassin could kill him - that meant she had no use for him anyways.

"Kagura, It's Yagami."

"... what?"

"I'm going after Crimson. Contact me here."

"Yagami! Where have you been! I-"

_*Click*_

* * *

_Lol, that poor landlord. Imagine you rented ur AirBnB to some random guy for two months... _

_and he pulls a 'imma mentally disturbed artist' on your 100 year old trees, kills everything in the woods, and leaves two dead bodies on the floor. _

_Worst tenant ever lol_

_Chiz never fails to be devilmom. _

_I've gotta say, the more I write these characters, the more severe their character traits get. Yag gets more nutbar, Kyo becomes ultimate troll, Chiz just gets evil._

_whatever._

_confront me on discord I don't care._

_no ragrets! _


End file.
